


I'm Really Hoping That You Miss Me Too

by bujuui



Series: This Feeling Called Love [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujuui/pseuds/bujuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho is kind of an asshole and Changkyun is there for Kihyun, even if he probably shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Really Hoping That You Miss Me Too

When Kihyun walked into Changkyun’s room in the middle of sleep-all-day Saturday, an immediate red flag went off in Changkyun’s mind as he sat up in bed while Kihyun closed the door behind him. Saturday’s were strictly for watching TV in bed, eating breakfast when it was well past 12am, and of course, sleeping. So for Kihyun to be in his room right now was making Changkyun internally freak out a little bit. But only half of him was worried about Kihyun being in his room. The other half was worried that Wonho would burst in at any moment and tell him to stop hanging out with his boyfriend alone. 

Yes, Kihyun and Wonho are dating. Changkyun and the other members (Shownu especially) had all said they really shouldn’t put a title to their relationship since they were both members and if anything were to happen, for example: breakup, then things would get a little awkward. And that hadn’t really stopped them from making-out after practice, or cuddling on the couch on their days off. It didn’t even stop them from going out on dates once in awhile. So yes, they were dating.

Ever since they had come out about their newly found love for each other, none of the members ever had the chance to hang out with Kihyun, it was a pretty rare occasion. They’ve been dating for almost five months so all the members were used to it now, but it had taken some getting use to in the beginning. It took Changkyun the longest to move on from the fact that Kihyun’s time was being occupied by Wonho and Wonho only. 

Since they had previously been best friends. _Previously,_ anyways. So yeah, as much as Changkyun hated to admit it, he had to force himself to not wait for Kihyun in the morning’s so they could go out and pick up morning coffee, because he now slept in along with the other members. Changkyun had maybe forgotten about him being with Wonho and asked him to room with his after a long flight a few times in the beginning, and even once or twice knocked on his bedroom door at 1am asking if he wanted to play a video game only to have Wonho answer. And sure, Changkyun had to dump out an extra cup of hot chocolate when he only remembered it would be weird to make hot chocolate for someone else's boyfriend when he’d already poured two cups. But Changkyun would never admit these things.

His loneliness didn’t go unnoticed, though. Shownu took pity on him one day when Changkyun had been caught about to knock on Kihyun’s door to ask him to practice with him. Now Shownu was Changkyun’s closest friend. Which was all well for a little bit, but Shownu wasn’t Kihyun. He couldn’t tell Shownu the same jokes, couldn’t wake him up at ungodly hours of the night to hangout or go to the nearby park to talk about life under the stars. He just _couldn’t._ Because Shownu was his leader first, friend second. _Because he wasn’t Kihyun._ Because Changkyun knew he wasn’t Shownu’s best friend. That was Hyungwon’s title. He knew Shownu was just trying to be good leader.

So Changkyun had finally gotten used to everything. To eating alone in the morning, practicing by himself when he needed to improve a step, playing video games that didn’t require two players. He was used to it now. But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss his best friend. He missed him all right. He missed the way Kihyun’s laugh would ring in his ears when he told a bad joke. He missed the way Kihyun used to randomly walk in and plop down onto his bed to hang out whenever he was bored. He missed him. _Missed Kihyun._

And now here he was, sitting in his room on the edge of his bed as if it hadn’t been months since he’d last been here. As if no time had passed at all. 

It was a little unfair, actually. Kihyun was sitting down and picking up a controller and Changkyun could hardly breathe. Kihyun was _in his room right now_ , and acting like nothing weird was happening. 

“You want controller one?” Kihyun asked, eyes on the screen where the game was loading. Changkyun didn’t know why he was breathing so hard or where the hell all this sweat came from all of a sudden. Kihyun looked over when Changkyun didn’t answer and their eyes met. “I said, do you want-”

“No.”

“Oh, you… don’t want to play?” Kihyun asked. He went to look away, back to the screen, but Changkyun slapped the controller out of Kihyun’s hands and felt his face grow hot with anger. “Changkyun, what the fuc-”

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Changkyun practically growled at the other. Kihyun finally pulled all of his attention to Changkyun and was giving him a confused but annoyed look. 

“I’m… I’m playing a video game.” Kihyun answered. Changkyun hated the way he felt right now, but he didn’t know how to control his words at the moment, his heart to far ahead of his brain.

“You, you can’t just come in here like this.” He finally managed to say.

“Like what?” Kihyun snapped back.

“Like- like _this!_ ” Changkyun motioned around the room with his hands. “Like nothing happened, like you haven’t even had a conversation with me in _months_ , Kihyun.” Changkyun watched the way Kihyun’s head twitched slightly at the lack of _hyung_ that was always placed after his name. Changkyun only felt more confident when he noticed he was getting on Kihyun’s nerves. _Good._

“Why the hell are you here anyways? Why don’t you go find Wonho? Get out of my room before he comes in here and I get bitched at for hanging out with his _boyfriend_.” Changkyun let his thoughts run out of his mouth and felt a weight being lifted when he finished.

Kihyun looked taken aback, any of the members would have. Changkyun wasn’t a very outspoken person, none of them had witnessed an outburst like this. Only once had he raised his voice to a hyung before, and it had been in a heated argument with Shownu about something that no one remembered now. Changkyun felt bad as soon as he saw the anger slide off Kihyun’s face, replaced with something resembling regret.

“We um, me and Wonh- me and him, we broke up, I mean he- he broke up with me.” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun wanted to still be mad, wanted to kick Kihyun out of his room and tell him he couldn't just run back here because Wonho didn’t want him anymore. _But that was the thing._ Kihyun _had_ run back to him. Kihyun was alone and out of all the other members he could have gone to he came to him. He came back. How could he ignore that? How could he shove his best friend even further away? If it had been Wonho that was keeping them apart, then now that he was gone things wouldn’t be able to go back to normal if he let the distance grow. 

So even though Changkyun _wanted_ to be mad, to push Kihyun out the door, he instead found his arms pulling Kihyun into his chest. Planting soft kisses behind his ear, rubbing small circles into his back. Kihyun sobbed and fisted his hands into Changkyun shirt as he cried. 

“It was horrible Changkyun… He wouldn’t let me talk to you. H-He wouldn’t even let me talk _about you_.” Kihyun sniffled and tried to calm down so he could talk properly. Changkyun just shushed him, telling him it was okay, it wasn’t his fault, they could talk in the morning. After a few minutes Kihyun pulled back, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

“Can I- can I sleep here? Just for tonight?” Kihyun asked in a tired whisper. Changkyun nodded and lifted the blanket up and pulled it over himself and Kihyun. 

Laying in the dark with a warm body next to his own, Changkyun somehow let his eyes fall close, somehow let himself temporarily forget that he’s letting Kihyun use him as a rebound, lets himself breathe and allow sleep to come. He even somehow ignores the soft _I missed you so much_ that comes from the other side of the bed. Changkyun hopes he forgets he heard it before he wakes up.

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a piece about how Wonho and Kihyun came to be and why they split up? Does that sound good because that's what's gonna happen. Probably the only non-kikyun piece that will be in this series. Maybe. (is kikyun ever the right ship name for Kihyun x Changkyun??? I feel like they don't all have ship names yet bc of the lack of popularity. Pls correct me if I'm wrong lmao).


End file.
